A Military History of the Moon Kingdom
by Kumada42
Summary: Boring jibberish if this kind of thing doesn't interest you. This is to go along with my Phoenix Trilogy, which starts with The Suicide Kings. If you like details well...you'll notice it all comes together!


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

I'm OCD with my stories…I have to admit. So…if you like detail to back up a story…like an appendix to Lord of the Rings….enjoy!

- Yuuichiro the Spineless

Military History of the Moon Kingdom

According to the dictations of Alpheus of The Phoenix

Written by General Melvin Renaude

_Forward_

My name is Alpheus, former General of the Moon Kingdom and the first of the Line of Phoenix.

To begin it must be recognized that the Moon Kingdom never prided itself as a military power. In fact, from the Military Might point of view, the Moon Kingdom was relatively weak in number, but strong in ability.

However, it is important to know the history of the Moon Kingdom in both peace and turmoil, in order for the rulers of this new kingdom of Crystal Tokyo to better understand the legacy with which they have been entrusted.

_Format_

Through the suggestion of General Renaude, this timeline will also have, in places, events that took place on Earth, as to give reference to the new generations of learners.

_**Origins of the Moon Kingdom**_

**Unrecorded **– Long before recorded history, before the extinction of the dinosaurs, the moon was formed alongside the Earth. The Moon, though half the size of Earth, was still fertile.

**3500 BC** – Rise of the Hhamak [Huh-MOK]. A large number of angels and their human mates formed a clan. Their offspring, the Nephalim, would form the band of clans known as the Hhamak.

**3200's BC** - The Moon, then a small planet, is settled by a nomadic race of beings known as the Fyruni [Fee-ROO-nee]. While a large number settle, many others move on throughout the galaxy. The Fyruni travel using the powers of unique space crystals.

**3114 BC **– Beginning of the Mayan calendar.

**3100's BC** – The Moon Fyruni begin to unlock more secrets to their crystals. The Fyruni begin an upsurge of culture that will take them far beyond their Earthly counterparts both economically and technologically.

**2051 BC – **Famine and war causes the scattering of the Hhamak throughout Persia, Eastern Europe and Northern Africa.

**2020 BC - **Silver Crystal is created by the Domi Clan of the Fyruni. The Domi Clan begins to ally itself with other clans of the Moon in an effort to create a great Moon Empire.

**1993 BC – **Darak [DARE-rak] of the Domi Clan begins to forcefully unite the clans of the Fyruni.

**1991 BC** – Only two years after he began, Darak unites the clans of the Fyruni by military force. The same year insurgents murder him. His son, Jova, takes over the now united Fyruni.

**1990 BC –** Founding of the Moon Kingdom. Jova, disagreeing with his father's hostile form of ruling, uses charisma, wisdom, and mercy to establish his popular rule. He changes his name to Joival and founds the Moon Kingdom. Joival summons his kinsmen from around the galaxy.

**1989 BC – **King Joival and his kinsmen form an alliance of Fyruni throughout the settled planets. Four of the Fyruni leaders from Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus pledge their allegiance to Joival, whom they see as their leader and superior.

The daughters of these leaders pledge their lives to protect Joival's daughter, Feeora. Joival creates the Sun Crystal, which is used to forge the Sword of Phoenix.

**1987 BC - **King Joival disbands most of his army in favor of using a few elite soldiers rather than many regulars. His daughter and her guardians are bestowed with powers by Joival using the Silver Crystal and form the Inner Senshi.

Joival recruits the Hhamak Nephalim, Alpheus of Macedonia. He is given the Sword of Phoenix and declared General of the Moon Kingdom. However, his name shall be remembered as Alpheus of Phoenix.

**1984 BC – **Birth of Thurma, son of Alpheus.

**1960 BC – **Two more crystals, the Star Crystal and the Nova Crystal are created. These crystals are then combined with two other weapons – the Spear of Draco and the Bow of Aurora. Given the choice, Alpheus recruits his son, Thurma, to be Draco and his Fyruni wife, Drita, to be Aurora.

**1958 BC** – King Joival finally convinces the Fyruni of the outer planets to ally with him. As a result, the Outer Senshi swear their loyalty to Joival's family and are bestowed with power from the Silver Crystal.

**1921 BC – **Birth of Prince Harmon, son of King Joival.

**1732 BC – **Birth of Nathan, son of General Thurma.

**1485 BC – **GeneralAlpheus retires as Phoenix, Thurma inherits his position. King Joival's youngest daughter, Princess Aphectia [aff-FECK-chee-yaw], dies of a strange illness. Joival captures her spirit in a crystal.

Joival chooses to implant the spirit of his daughter into the body of a cat and orders her to watch over his descendents. In turn, Affectia becomes the first Moon Kingom Guardian.

**1477 BC** – Alpheus founds the Spathi Scholeio, a Dojo-like school to train Fyruni from around the solar system in his original art of swordsmanship. The Spathi Scholeio is located in the Moon Kingdom Capitol. Within four years, it has over fifty students.

**1470 BC - **The first group of students from the Spathi Scholeio leave for their respective homes throughout the galaxy. One of these students is a Jupiter native named Hedner. [HEDD-ner]

**1210 BC – **Thurma's second son, Seth, knowing he will never become Phoenix leaves the Kingdom for Earth to make a living as a traveling warrior. His exploits become legendary during his lifetime.

**1200 BC –** Seth's travels take him to Greece where he is still unknown. His Greek hosts give him the name "Achilles" as his fame spreads.

**1194 BC – **Birth of Abel, son of General Nathan.

**1175 BC –** Seth, now known as Achilles, participates in the Trojan War, where he is killed.

_**The Pataris-Edelfi War**_

**1010 BC – **King Joival names his first son Harmon to become the next ruler of the Moon Kingdom. With Harmon being Joival's third born, his older sisters, Feeora and Hida, are enraged and begin to plot against Harmon and their father.

General Thurma retires as Phoenix and hands his position down to his son Nathan. Abel is made General and given the Spear of Draco.

**1008 BC – **Joival's daughters go to Hedner, the strongest of Alpheus' students and ask for his aid in their plot. Hedner then recruits his closest friends from the Spathi Scholeio, forming a team of six warriors. The six then begin to secretly recruit an army to go against the Moon Kingdom.

**998 BC – **Beginning of the Pataris-Edelfi War. After years of planning, the two sisters and Hedner lead an attack on the Moon Kingdom. By now, many more of Spathi Scholeio Students have joined up with Hedner's men and the school is split in two as the war begins.

The army of Hedner is forced back beyond the palace gates, but, not wishing to harm his daughters, Joival and his generals do not defeat them. This proves to be a mistake as it ushers in a six year stalemate.

**991 BC – **_Battle of Kratiras_. The stalemate is broken as Hedner and his strongest warriors break through the Moon Kingdom lines and storm the palace. By now, Alpheus himself has joined the fight. However, he is mortally wounded during the battle.

Hedner kills King Joival and wounds General Nathan, but is then defeated by General Abel. Alpheus' loyal students overtake the army of Hedner and defeat them.

Feeora and Hida are captured and judged by their brother. He sends them into Exile on a distant asteroid along with several other conspirators.

Alpheus, before his body dies, asks to be made a guardian. Harmon, honoring his request, uses the Silver Crystal to put Alpheus' soul into the body of a wolf. Alpheus is then made the Guardian of the Line of Phoenix.

_**The Silver Millennium**_

**990 BC – **Harmon is officially made King of the Moon Kingdom. He decrees that the Royal family is to only have one child during their rule, stating that "This war has showed us the dark reality of power within a family group. As the leaders of this Kingdom, the royal family must now make sacrifices for the sake of peace and harmony."

The Moon Kingdom begins a 980 yearlong reign of peace and prosperity. The Silver Millennium begins.

**902 BC – **Birth of Caleb, son of General Abel

**900 BC - **Now with children and followers of their own, Feeora and Hida found a kingdom of their own on their exiled home. The sisters name their new home The Dark Moon.

**594 BC – **General Nathan retires as Phoenix. General Abel steps up as Phoenix. Though he will not have many trials to face, Abel will be regarded as the most powerful Phoenix to ever live until the time of General Kumada over 2500 years later.

**547 BC – **Birth of Tricone

**500 BC – **Tricone, a Moon Kingdom noble and distant cousin of Princess Serenity I, attends the Spathi Scholeio where he is taught by Nathan of Phoenix.

**497 BC – **Tricone learns the legend of Seth, son of Thurma, and his adventures on Earth. This prompts Tricone to explore the hidden potential of the Moon Kingdom warrior. Tricone travels to Greece and trains with the armies of both Athens and Sparta.

**490 BC –** Battle of Marathon ~ Tricone is present and fights on the side of Athens. It is here that he finds his love for combat.

**480 BC – **Battle of Thermopile

**479 BC** – Tricone participates in the Battle of Plataea and helps 110,000 Greek Hoplites defeat a Persian force nearly three times its size. While the Persians suffer over 85% casualties, the Greeks, with the might of Tricone on their side, declare less than 1% casualties.

**475 BC – **Wanting to continue to fight and conquer, but knowing he cannot do it while so close to the Moon Kingdom, Tricone acquires an ancient Fyruni Crystal and uses it to travel throughout the galaxy. He first arrives on Jupiter.

**430 BC **– After laying waste to a large portion of Jupiter's civilization, Tricone is finally driven off. He then travels to Saturn. Instead of staying for very long, Tricone moves from planet to planet, killing and fighting, and growing stronger with each battle.

**429 BC **– While Tricone has grown strong; his power is still not at its peak. Abel of Phoenix is sent to fight him. They meet on Pluto, where Abel wins handily. Tricone is not killed, but escapes, and leaves the Solar System. Nothing is heard from his for over a millennium.

**345 BC **– Birth of Aaron, son of Caleb.

**267 BC –** Birth of Jonathan, second son of Caleb.

**94 BC **– After 500 years, Abel retires as Phoenix. Caleb, his son, becomes Phoenix.

**44 BC **– Julius Caesar of Rome is assassinated.

**27 BC –** Gaius Octavius is named Augustus Caesar by the Roman senate.

**84 AD – **Birth of Princess Serenity I

**74 AD **- Two litters of kittens are born in the Moon Kingdom palace. Their parents are direct descendants of Aphectia, the first Royal Guardian. Two of these kittens are given to Princess Serenity I. She names them Luna and Artemis.

**100** **AD** – Marriage of Princess Serenity I to Titus of Redstone, a Venus noble.

**215 AD** – Birth of Michael, son of Jonathan.

**331 AD **– After well over 700 years of exile, Tricone returns to the Solar System. He has grown stronger than ever and his first target is the planet of Uranus. He lays waist to the planet with ease.

**336** **AD** – Having nearly conquered Uranus, Tricone boldly attacks the Moon Kingdom directly. He intends to overthrow the kingdom and then attack Earth. However, Caleb of Phoenix and Aaron of Draco meet him in battle. The battle ends with the wounding of Tricone, but both Caleb and Aaron are killed. King Harmonand Meah of Aurora, Caleb's wife, meet Tricone in battle. Meah is also killed, and Harmon is mortally wounded. Finally Tricone is weakened enough for Harmon to use a sealing technique on the warlord. Giving his life to do, Harmon seals Tricone underneath a small island off the coast of China.

**335 AD** – Grief stricken but nonetheless determined to move one, Princess Serenity I is declared Queen of the Moon Kingdom. Jonathan, the younger son of Caleb, is made Phoenix.

**402 AD** – Marriage of Michael of Draco and Queen Jael of Jupiter.

**437 AD – **Birth of Prince Endymion.

**446 AD **– Birth of Princess Serenity II; The Queens of the inner planets each give birth to a daughter this year, including Queen Jael.

**447 AD** – The Moon is struck by a large asteroid, which destroys the atmosphere of the Moon and threatens to destroy the kingdom. Queen Serenity and King Titus attempt to reestablish the atmosphere, but their power is not enough. Finally, against his wife's pleas, Titus sacrifices his life force into an ancient Venus Fyruni crystal. Using the super charged crystal, Serenity establishes an artificial Atmosphere.

**984 AD** – The Earth's kingdoms begin to fall under the spell of a dark power. Revealed to be the evil and mysterious Queen Beryl, this power takes over the Earth's most powerful leaders and armies. There is no historical record of Beryl before this event.

**991 AD** – The generals of Prince Endymion, Nephrite, Malachite, Jedite, and Zoicite defect to Queen Beryl's cause.

**992 AD** – _Fall of the Moon Kingdom_: Lead by Queen Beryl and her generals, an massive army attacks the Moon Kingdom. At the same time, a larger army, led by General Jedite, attacks a city on the other side of the Moon. The city's embassy houses the Sky Crystal, the crystal that holds the life force of King Titus. Knowing that if the crystal is destroyed the Kingdom will go with it, Queen Serenity dispatches Jonathan of Phoenix, Michael of Draco, Queen Jael of Aurora and the warriors of the Spathi Scholeio to the city. The Inner Senshi do their best to defend the Kingdom palace, but they all eventually fall to Beryl's onslaught.

Receiving word that the Palace has fallen, and the Princess has also fallen, the fighters defending the Sky Crystal succeed in their mission with heavy casualties, including Queen Jael. Jonathan and Michael, stricken with grief and dying from severe wounds, live until they are taken to Earth as spirits to be reborn in the future, as Queen Serenity gives her life to save her people.

_**Post-Silver Millennium**_

**995 AD** - Without their Queen, and Moon Kingdom to guide them, and with the threat of Beryl and her growing forces on Earth looming ever near, the remaining Fyruni of the Solar System begin to evacuate their kingdoms and over time revert to their ancient ways of being Galactic Nomads, hoping to return one day with the re-establishment of the Moon Kingdom. From this point on, nearly all Solar System history takes place on Earth.

**1205 AD** – The last of the Fyruni leave the Solar System from Pluto.

**1337 – 1453 AD** – The 100 Years War between France and England.

**1492 AD** – Christopher Columbus discovers America.

**1775 – 1783 AD** – American Revolution

**1789 – 1799 AD** – French Revolution

**1803 – 1815 AD** – Napoleonic Wars

**1914 – 1918 AD** – World War One.

**1922 AD –** Rebirth of Jonathan of Phoenix, now born under the name Jonathan Kumada. At the same time, a wolf is born in the Montana wilderness. This wolf if the reincarnation of Alpheus. The Wolf begins a journey to find the heir to Phoenix.

**1939 – 1945 AD** – World War Two.

**1945 AD** – The atomic bomb "Fat Boy" is dropped on Nagasaki, Japan. Unknown to Earth, the great warlord Tricone is sealed under the city, and the explosion destroys the seal, releasing him.

**1954 AD** – Rebirth of Michael of Draco, son of Jonathan Kumada.

**1973 AD** – Rebirth of Prince Endymion.

**1974 AD** – Birth of Chad Kumada, son of Michael Kumada.

**1977 AD** – Alpheus finally finds Jonathan and Michael and restores their memories. Jonathan and Michael begin to use their powers to save innocent people in trouble, using their abilities like Superheroes. Jonathan appoints Michael's wife, Rebecca, to be Aurora.

**1978 AD **– Rebirth of Princess Serenity, born as Serena Tsukino; Rebirth of the Inner Senshi; Birth of Melvin Renaude; Birth of Molly Baker.

**1990 AD** – Reawakening of Luna and Artemis.

**1991 AD – **Melvin Renaude and Molly Baker, none having met each other, travel to Japan. Melvin and Molly travel as Junior High exchange students. Artemis finds Mina Aino, Sailor Venus, and helps her awaken her powers as Sailor V.

**1992 AD – **Luna finds Serena Tsukino and awakens her powers as Sailor Moon. Other Sailor Scouts are awakened and soon Sailor Venus joins the bunch. Meanwhile, Chad Kumada arrives in Japan in a search for independence and freedom of his own ideas. After weeks of wandering away from his grandparent's lodge, he finally hits a dead end in Tokyo. Finding relief in the company of Raye Hino and her grandfather at their Tokyo Shinto Shrine, he begins a turn around that will set the course of his future.

Discovering the reemergence of Princess Serenity, Queen Beryl resurfaces and begins to battle with her enemy. Eventually, however, Beryl is defeated by Sailor Moon.

**1993 AD** – With their future in jeopardy, the Dark Moon (which has conquered Crystal Tokyo in the future), lead by Prince Diamond, attacks the Sailor Scouts in this present time.

**1994 AD** – Defeat of the Dark Moon Clan.

**1995 AD** – Emergence of the Outer Senshi. Death Busters begin their mission to awaken Mistress 9 within the young Sailor Saturn and call on Pharaoh 90 to Earth. They are defeated with Sailor Saturn is awakened.

**1996 AD – **The Dead Moon Circus appears over Tokyo, but is eventually defeated by Sailor Moon and the Scouts. Michael Kumada passes away and Chad Kumada leaves Japan for his home in the United States.

**1997 AD** – Emergence and defeat of Sailor Galaxia.

**1999 AD **– China allies itself with Mexico, North Korea, India and several middle eastern countries, an alliance known as the Second Axis. The Second Axis invades Japan, South Korea, Europe and the United States. World War Three begins.


End file.
